gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ebon Gate 2000
The Ebon Gate Festival once more appeared for the Halloween season of 2000. Cattriona, the EWS and Vyrshkana all took inventories of the shops and their wares. A combined list of their information is given below. ---- Asphyxia’s Groggery On the low bar you see a jar of spiced apple ale, a snifter of warm golden brandy, a tankard of nightmare brew, a flask of sournote whiskey, a delicious apricot potable, a jar of Asphyxia’s grog, a flask of briny firewater, a noggin of cinnamon liquer and a pottle of wicked brew. (500) ---- Cobbler’s Tent On the boot rack you see a pair of black leather boots, a pair of silver lined boots, a pair of silk lined boots, a pair of high-heeled boots, a pair of silver buckled boots, a pair of dark sable boots, a pair of front laced boots, a pair of snowcat-hide boots, a pair of white fur-lined boots, a pair of dark ankle-high boots and a pair of supple doeskin boots. (15k, teleport boots, weighs 5) On the workbench you see a pair of supple brown brogans, a pair of carved wooden clogs, a pair of high-button shoes, a pair of close-toed sandals, a pair of leather-thong sandals and a pair of muted tan sandals. (15k, teleport shoes, weighs 5) On the display table you see a pair of creamy silk slippers, a pair of green velvet slippers, a pair of pale ivory slippers, a pair of soft lilac slippers, a pair of sparkling green slippers, a pair of seafoam-green slippers, a pair of discolored slippers and a pair of beaded slippers. (15k, teleport shoes, weighs 5) ---- Crumbling Mausoleum In the defiled coffin you see a red-tasseled silver scimitar (50k), a bone-pommeled ora mace (50k), a long black-handeled dagger (9k) and a bejeweled golden kris (70k, 4x, short sword base, weighs 4, 70/180). On the defiled coffin you see a skull-shaped bone shield (10k). On the overturned sarcophagus you see a toasted zombie eyebrow (1.2k, 716, weighs 1), a troll brain sandwich (6k), some jellied snake eyes (3k), a handful of roasted spider eggs (2k), a fresh cockatrice heart (6.3k, 506), a clove of garlic (1.8k), some serpent tail soup (4k), a wolfsbane salad (5.2k), some dead flowers (7k), a dead fish (5.1k), a spookily carved pumpkin (1.2k), a big fat juicy night crawler (3.3k), a cup of holy water (3.4k), a cup of warm blood (2.5k, 509), a freshly gouged-out orc eyeball (7.1k) and a pickled toadstool (2.4k). ---- Dwizzler’s Slightly Used Items In the broken lockbox you see a scratched imflass broadsword (34k), a rusty iron-hafted ora handaxe (34k), a blackened glaes scimitar (82.5k) and a rusty brown vultite mace (60k). In the wooden barrel you see a dark stained green silk cloak, a dark stained brown leather cloak, a torn black cotton cloak and a moth-eaten dark blue cloak. (5k, cloakworn, weighs 14, holds 80, closes) In the iron chest you see some cracked black-rimmed spectacles (800), a broken broomstick (300), a moth-eaten grey woolen cap (500) and a broken dirty-bristled hairbrush (500). In the wooden box you see a tarnished imflass shield (45k), a scratched mithril shield (15k), a battered vultite shield (46k) and a scorched wooden shield (800). ---- Elvaria’s Dungeon On the spiked hooks you see a grotesque troll mask, a somber death mask, a comical kobold mask, a colorful jade-inlaid mask, an oversized Helga mask, a ruby-encrusted mask, a bleached white skull mask, a scaled lizard-skin mask, some fake pointed ears, a multi-colored feathered mask, a snarling puma mask and a black silver-edged mask. (10k, pinworn, weighs 1) On the iron cloak rack you see a multi-colored feathered cloak, a shadowy spidersilk cloak, an ebony silk cloak, a ghoulish skeleton cape, a frumpy orc hide cloak, a ghostly white cloak and a black stalking cloak. (15k, cloakworn, weighs 6, holds 80, closes) On the serving cart you see a white chocolate skeleton, some slimy frog legs, a glass of witches’ brew and a glass of black tea. (free) On the rickety table you see a massivy pyrothag costume, a dumpy dwarf costume, a frightening demon costume, a shriveled dark elf costume, a jam-stained halfling costume, a disgustine zombie costume, a thieving gremlin costume, a slinky cat costume, a fairy princess costume, a filthy pirate costume, an oversized giantman costume, a green goblin costume, a grey wolf costume, a furry brown bear costume, a pinnk plaid prestidigitator costume, a shadowy silk witch costume, an ugly rat costume, a gruesome troll king costume, an alluring sea nymph costume, a spidersilk skeleton costume, an oddly-shaped human costume, a skinny elf costume, a frumpy Helga costume and a shrouded mummy costume. (10k, chestworn, weighs 1, no pockets) On the low benches you see a sharply-honed sabre (75k), a jagged onyx-edged sabre (72.34k) and a razor-sharp silver handaxe (98k, 4x, weighs 6, 70/160). On the dusty racks you see an umber potion (202), a black potion (506), a blue potion (107), an iridescent potion (406), a gold potion, a silver potion (401) and a fiery red potion (503). (15k) In the buried treasure chest you see a thin silver chain, a skeleton pendant, a thin silver-link waistchain, a pair of tiny spider earrings, a silver ghoul earring, a silver dagger earring and a braided silver bracelet. (10k, weighs 1, not imbeddible) ---- Ezmerelda’s Sweetshoppe In the wooden crate you see a small blaestonberry tart (3k), a slice of ghoul’s food cake (2.4k) and a sugary leaf-shaped mint (2.8k). In the maoral tray you see a small spun sugar eyeball (2.8k), a syrupy carmelized fig (2.4k, 706), a cloud of white cotton candy (3.6k), a delectable white chocolate bonbon (3.6k) and a chocolate Ebon’s Gate cookie (3.9k, 713, 5 bites, weighs 1). On the wooden table you see a dark chocolate spider (5.4k), a sugar-glazed baked ghoul (1.5k), a wafer-thin Keeper’s sugarcookie (1.2k), a bright red candied apple (1.8k), a rich and chewy fudge brownie (3k) and a lopsided gingerbread man (4.8k). ---- Hsark’s Oddities On the garish shelf you see a flawless ruby crystal staff (5k, imbeddable?), a sunbleached ivory bone hair comb (5k), an obsidian linked bat necklace (5k), an elegant black silk tunic (15k), a thick tan pumaskin belt (3.5k), a finely woven black sharkskin cloak (15k), a tattered ivory lace skirt (5k), a pair of twine-tied trousers (10k), a pair of bone-heeled boots (10k), some mottled tan fingerless gloves (5k) and some fingerless ratskin gloves (5k). In the carved oak curio you see a cracked ogre fang earcuff (5k), a delicate black crystal dragon (5k, weighs 1, not imbeddible), an amethyst armadillo pin (5k), a small agate skull (2.5k), a pair of pearl teardrop earrings (7.5k), a sculpted white opal rose hairpin (7.5k), an opal-eyed onyx griffon clasp (10k, pinworn, weighs 1, holds 0.5, closes), a delicate silver spider locket (4.5k) and a skull-clasped crimson leather bodice (10k, pinworn, weighs 3, holds 7, stuck open). On the three-legged table you see a braided spiked leather armband (5k), a pair of old dusty blue shoes (5k), a black-veined spidersilk cape (15k) and a skull-runed obsidian scabbard (5k). In the rusted old crate you see a multicolored twisted silver bracelet (7.5k), a spiralled grey ghost stickpin (5k), a tiny furry mouse paw (2.5k), a black iron split skull earcuff (5k), some torn bone-buttoned pants (10k) and a pair of bone-clasped boots (5k). ---- Little Shoppe of Sweets On the tray you see a small white chocolate skull (120), a small dark chocolate cat (130), a small chocolate witch (135), a ghost-shaped marzipan candy (135), an orange pumpkin-shaped candy (125) and some colorful jelly worms (125). On the shelf you see a raven-shaped blackberry lollipop (105), a translucent spectre-shaped lollipop (105), a grinning ghoul’s face lollipop (130), a piece of vanilla taffy (145), a piece of spearment taffy (115) and a piece of molasses taffy (105). On the glass countertop you see a long black licorice whip (140), a candy bead bracelet (105), a necklace of candy beads (120), a gooey popcorn ball (135), some creamy caramels (125) and a candy glazed apple (110). ---- The Pentacle On the clean white sheet you see a panting toy puppy, a stuffed toy soldier, a stoic toy baby elf, a frowning toy baby dwarf, a smiling toy baby dark elf, a smiling toy baby giantman, a smiling toy baby sylvan, a smiling toy baby human and a smiling toy baby halfling. (7.5k, weighs 1, huggable) In the hollow glass dome you see a snarling plush toy sea monster (weighs 1, huggable), a large stuffed toy sea thrak (weighs 1, huggable), a smiling toy mermaid (weighs 1, huggable), a tiny purple seashell (waterwalking, weighs 1), a clear blue glaes ball & chain, a light blue imflass broadsword, an ice blue glaes rapier and a sea-green glaes trident. (7.5k) In the wooden cart you see a tiny chocolate pumpkin, a piece of saltwater taffy, a piece of bright sugar candy, a small brick of milk chocolate, a small brick of dark chocolate, a small brick of white chocolate, a small piece of fudge, a tiny chocolate bear, a dark chocolate gate, a white chocolate ghost, a white chocolate skeleton, a dark chocolate reaper, a chocolate cornucopia, a chocolate covered cherry, a piece of soft toffee, a piece of chewy caramel and a fine chocolate truffle. (50) On the flower covered table you see a small handful of forget-me-nots, a single yellow rose, a single red rose, a single white rose, a single orange rose, a hangful of miniature red roses, a single yellow mum, a single orange mum, a dried red rose, a single long stemmed iris, single black iris, a simple yellow daisy, a bright yellow dandelion, a bright white carnation, a small pink thistle, a sprig of heather, a subtle black carnation, a small sprig of lavender and a small yellow sunflower. (350, weighs 1) On the grass blanket you see a long oaken staff (100k), a woven grass choker (25k), an oak hafted eahnor mace (800k) and an oak hafted glaes handaxe (250k). ---- Raco’s Expedition Gear On a wooden table you see some ripped black climbing boots, a pair of leather hiking boots, some low cut silver-clasped boots, a pair of mottled grey boots, a pair of dirt-caked boots, a leather traveler’s hat, a floppy black oilcloth hat, a grey felt traveler’s hat, a leather banded wool hat, a colorful tri-corner hat, a stunning black wool beret, a faded black leather pack and heavily pathed leather pack. (boots 10k, footworn, weighs 3, holds 1, stuck open; hats and beret 5k, headworn, weighs 1, holds 0.5, stuck open; packs 25k, backworn, weighs 10, holds 80, closes) In the cracked barrel you see a blackened mithril ice axe (125k, 4x, flares, weighs 5). On the cracked barrel you see a blackened glass lantern (20k, 205, weighs 2). On the dilapidated table you see a rusty iron band (10k), a small cracked ruby (4k), a filthy white steel pendant (16.5k), a dirty black steel medallion (20k) and a blackened and twisted rod (4.5k). In the pile of refuse you see a grey-stringed stained leather satchel (100k) and a skull-clasped grimy leather backpack (150k). On the pile of refuse you see a greasy black wig, a greasy grey wig, a filthy brown wig and an old greasy rag. (20k, weighs 2, scripted) ---- Revan’s Wares On the counter you see some blood red leather sandals, some bone white leather sandals, some light brown leather sandals, some light green leather sandals and some black leather sandals. (500, footworn, weighs 2, no pockets) In the chest you see a blood red linen blouse, an off-white linen blouse, an emerald green linen blouse, a dark yellow linen blouse and a long-sleeved black linen blouse. (800, chestworn, weighs 1, no pockets) On the rack you see a dark brown silk dress, an off white silk dress, a dark green silk dress, a bright red silk dress and a long black linen dress. (1k, chestworn, weighs 2, no pockets) On the table you see a dark plum cotton skirt, a pale pink cotton skirt, an emerald green cotton skirt, a dark brown cotton skirt and a blood red cotton skirt. (800, legworn, weighs 1, no pockets) ---- Rings and Things In the ring box you see a dented metal band, an antiqued ebony and gold band, a twisted gold and silver band and a thin gold black opal ring. (12k) In the case you see a carved ivory skull talisman (pinworn, 102), a carved emerald spider talisman, a pewter rose-shaped talisman, a gold trimmed blue diamond talisman, a carved opal ghost talisman, a carved black opal cat talisman and a crescent moon sterling silver talisman. (12k) In the silver chest you see a burgandy leather satchel, a tooled green leather satchel, a leather fur-covered satchel, an aged black leather tooled satchel, a tooled brown leather satchel, a pearl-clasped white silk pouch, a tooled brown leather pouch, a soft red leather pouch, a beaded black pouch and a ruby-clasped black silk pouch. (satchels 125k, shoulderworn, weighs 5, holds 50, closable; pouches 3k, beltworn, weighs 5, holds 5, closable) ---- Skeletal Remains On the woven rush tray you see a carved skeleton bone, a carved golem bone and a carved knuckle bone. (2.5k, imbeddible, holds 40 mana, weighs 1) In the shallow basket you see a slender carved bone wand (14k), a long bone-tipped wand (20k) and a sturdy bone wand (21k). In the silver and haon box you see a bone-trimmed raven feather mask, a bright green bone-trimmed mask, a red bone and feather mask, a bone and feather mask, a bone-trimmed soft blue suede mask, a regal purple bone-fringed mask, a golden bone-beaded mask and a silvery bone-beaded mask. (3k, headworn, weighs 1) On the raven haired mannequin you see some ghostly white gloves (1.5k), a pair of stylish beaded slippers (2k), a ghostly white beaded silk pouch (5k), a ghostly white fringed cape (50k), some ghostly white silken robes (30k) and a delicate blackened bone anklet (3k, not imbeddible, weighs 1) On the dark skinned mannequin you see a ghostly white bone-trimmed cap (2k), a blackened bone sheath (3.7k), a capacious ghostly white cloak (60k), a pair of knee-high boots (4k), a pair of ghostly white leggings (3k), a ghostly white bone-trimmed tunic (20k) and a large blackened bone clasp (1.5k) On the pointy-eared mannequin you see some polished midnight black boots (6k, footworn, weighs 3, holds 2, stuck open), a bone and suede belt (2k), a pair of fitted black leggings (5k), a bone-trimmed midnight black tunic (12k), a magnificent midnight black greatcloak (60k, cloakworn, weighs 8, holds 100, closes), a large bone-handled satchel (20k) and a double golem bone clasp (2.5k). On the red-haired mannequin you see a loosely knit black woolen shawl (40k), a long midnight black skirt (30k), a pair of tall black doeskin boots (6k), a black bone-buttoned bodice (12k, chestworn, holds very small), a bone and jet beaded snood (1k) and a delicate carved bone brooch (2.5k). ---- A Small Shop On the glaes counter you see an ebon kaleidoscope (21k) and a bone white kaleidoscope (25k). (weighs 1, scripted) On the yarn spider web you see a leering skeletal lord marionette, a stiff-legged bone golem marionette, a shambling rotting corpse marionette, a warped rotting kobold marionette, a grotesque skeletal giant marionette, a decaying mummy marionette and a patchwork greater ghoul marionette. (15k, weighs 1, scripted) On the hooks you see a patchwork rotting corpse puppet, a one-eyed krolvin puppet, a leering hill troll puppet, a warty gnoll puppet, a zombir rolton marionette, a slack-jawed decaying waern marionette and a howling bone wolf marionette. (puppets 17.5k, weighs 1, scripted; marionettes 15k, weighs 1, scripted) On the narrow counter you see a wailing banshee marionette, a dancing kobold marionette, a cavorting goblin marionette, a grotesque troll king marionette, a clumsy orc marionette, a stiff golem marionette, a silver etched kaleidoscope (12.5k), a polished haon kaleidoscope (10k) and a gold filigreed kaleidoscope (50k). (marionettes 12.5k, weighs 1, scripted; kaleidoscopes weigh 1, scripted) On the wooden shelves you see a solemn cleric marionette, a grinning wizard marionette, a delicate empath marionette, a windblown ranger marionette, a scowling rogue marionette, a drunken bard marionette, a howling warrior marionette and a sullen sorcerer marionette. (12.5k, weighs 1, scripted) On the painted table you see a burly giantman marionette, a cheerful halfling marionette, a slender elf marionette, a bearded dwarf marionette, a glowering dark elf marionette, a fair half-elf marionette, a winking sylph marionette and a graceful human marionette. (12.5k, weighs 1, scripted) ---- Tinbyr’s Terrifying Tarts On the splattered platform you see a peach-stuffed pastry talon, a sweet pickled lizard egg, a large honey-coated wasp, an apple-filled pastry claw, a cherry-filled ghostly gray turnover, a skull-shaped stale mince tart and a rotting worm-infested apple (250). (500 unless noted) In the flour dusted case you see a crystallized sugar skeleton, a ghost-shaped milk chocolate tart, a slimy green lime-frosted cookie, a once-twisted garlic tart and a snake-shaped sour lemon tart. (500) ---- Ulrug’s Resurrected Toys In the wooden crate you see a mold-covered toy skeletal giant, a moldy toy skeleton, a stained toy bone golem, a dirt-caked toy skeletal warhorse and a desiccated toy skeletal lord. (10k, weighs 2, scripted) In the metal bin you see a mold-covered decaying toy troll, a muddy decaying toy kobold, a whiskerless decaying toy warcat, a scalpless decaying toy hobgoblin and a mangy decaying toy rolton. (8k, weighs 2, scripted: pinch, pull) In the wooden box you see a jet black snarling toy vruul, a translucent howling toy wraith, a weary-looking toy pooka, a shrieking toy revenant and a mud-covered toy zombie. (9k, weighs 2, scripted) ---- A Very Small Dwelling On the wooden table you see a fresh pumpkin tart, a fresh apple tart, a fresh strawberry tart, a fresh banana tart and a fresh custard tart. (100) Category:Festivals